The New Bathroom
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Sometimes liaisons are not planned and it's the location that inspires interest…


_Disclaimers: __  
__I do not own anything. All rights belong to R.A. Dick __(Josephine Leslie)__and 20__th__Century Fox_

_And, if you don't like, don't read – seems self explanatory._

_Also __thanks to all GAMM writers, both from the series and fan-fiction authors for publishing such wonderful stories; there is no attempt on my part to imitate any of these published works._

_I enjoyed doing 'The Master Lock' and I have decided to turn this into a loosely connected fantasy series. Small stories about Carolyn and her Captain being caught or nearly caught in intimate moments; these will stay placed in the mature classification due to adult sexual situations (which will stay suggestive and not graphic). So I hope you don't mind as I have some fun with this._

_It's been a while and I felt like having some dessert and wanted to share it with you…enjoy!_

**_Summary: Sometimes liaisons are not planned and it's the location that inspires interest…_**

**Fantasy Series - #3**

**The New Bathroom**

Finally, at last, Gull Cottage had a new modern bathroom. The tile was blue and cream, the bathtub was no longer the claw footed fixture that Daniel had brought so long ago, instead it was a modern bathtub with a shower. There was a lovely built in linen closet, cabinet that hung on the wall and a mirror over the new sink.

All in all, it was lovely, Carolyn thought, as she smiled happily. She and her family finally had a new bathroom, along with new plumbing for their home. With Daniel's blessing all of the work had been completed and the bathroom was bright, new and ready for use.

"Mom, this is so cool!" Candy exclaimed. "We can finally use a real shower and take a real bath."

"You just want to do your girly stuff!" Jonathan said.

"Of course, we do. Women need a nice bathroom, don't we, Mom?"

"Yes we do, Candy."

"Men need a good bathroom too," Jonathan said.

"Why would you need a bathroom?" Candy asked her brother.

"We need to do manly stuff."

"Like what?"

"Captain!" Jonathan called out to his hero. "I could use your help."

The air shifted behind near them and Captain Gregg suddenly appeared behind them.

"And what is it that you need help with, young man?"

"The girls won't believe that men need time in the bathroom too. They think they get to monopolize it."

"Monopolize it?" The Captain arched his eyebrow. "I thought the point of having new plumbing and a new bathroom was so that everyone could share in its use equally."

'But we have more to do then men," Candy said.

"It is true," Carolyn commented.

"It's not, is it, Captain?" Jonathan turned to look at him.

"Hmm. I'm afraid I must agree with the women, they do tend to need time to primp and pamper themselves. Men are more practical and need only concern themselves with things like bathing, shaving, and looking attractive for the ladies."

Three sets of eyes stared at him.

"What?" The Captain said. "Have I said something that isn't true? Do not men need to be appealing to the fair sex?"

"I guess so," Jonathan grumbled at last. "I don't have to start doing that yet, do I?"

"Continuing to clean up? Of course you do," his mother asserted.

"No, I meant looking attractive for the ladies. Ick!" Jonathan made such a sour face that they all laughed at him.

'Lad, I think you can wait a couple more years for that," the Captain said.

"And shaving too?"

"Yes, and shaving too."

"You'll show me that too, won't you?"

"If you'd like."

"Good." Jonathan nodded. "Since I don't need to use the bathroom now I'm going back downstairs," he turned and left the group to their own devices.

"And I will leave you two lovely ladies alone to admire the new bathroom as I cannot believe I will have any use for it as my spirit self," he said and disappeared.

Candy stopped and gave her mother a long look. "Is it true, Mom? Doesn't the Captain ever have to clean up? I mean he is solid some of the time."

"I don't know, Candy, I guess I never thought about it. He always seems to be cleaned up in his corporeal form when he's around us."

"Okay, I was just wondering. He does so many other human things I thought maybe he used the shower too. Did he even have a shower back in his day?"

"I don't think so, at any rate, not like this, not a modern shower."

"Then maybe you should show him how to use it? He might have to clean himself up someday, don't you think?"

"Maybe. I'll discuss it with him, you might be right. It certainly wouldn't hurt anything to clean up like we do."

"Good. I'm going to be the first one to use the new bathroom. You don't mind do you, Mom?"

"No, go ahead. I'll use it later."

"Thanks." Candy gave her mother a quick hug and scooted into the bathroom.

x

Carolyn wandered downstairs and stopped in front of Daniel's portrait and stared at it as she wondered how difficult it would be to introduce him to the new, modern shower. Perhaps if she volunteered to assist him he would better be able to see the benefits of said shower. And she would do her best to keep it a shower and nothing more, though with Daniel it was difficult to say what would happen as he had a certain way of seducing her to his wishes when he wanted to do so. Not that it was any different for her as she had also coerced him to her bed on more than one occasion. Well, one thing at a time, first she will need to convince him to take a shower, and she wasn't at all sure how that conversation would go.

x

The evening was pleasant, cooling off as the day's heat left the atmosphere, and a long walk on the beach with Daniel was a treat after a long day of doing research. Still chatting happily they entered the Master Suite at Gull Cottage, closing the door behind them. The Captain took her hand and pulled her close, and then he gently placed his hands on each side of her face, bent his head and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked in surprise.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?"

"I hope not," she smiled and drew him down for another kiss, this one more passionate. When they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes. His hand continued to gently stroke her cheek, asking her if she wanted to pursue their passion.

"Not now, at least not at the moment," she said with a shake of her head.

"Very well." With a last lingering kiss for his beloved, he stepped away from her.

"Can we talk?"

"Coming from a woman you are involved with those words seldom bode well," he said with a frown.

"It's nothing awful, hardly a thing at all," Carolyn laughed and he relaxed his stance ever so slightly.

"All right, what then?"

"More curiosity than anything. When you are corporeal, well, how is it that you clean up? I mean you have a physical body but you never clean up."

"Madame, are you insinuating that I am not clean?"

"No, it's just that I don't understand how you can be." She paused and tried not to blush as she regarded him. "You do clean up after we…are intimate."

"Yes, I do. Mostly for your benefit as I think it would offend you to think I was unhygienic, and I would not want you to have a poor opinion of me."

"So you don't need to do that?"

"No, I simply wish to be clean and I am, much like I wish for clothes and they are there, or I wish for them not to be there and they are gone…" he started to gesture as if to remove them and she stopped him by lying a hand on his arm.

"Not now, Daniel."

He gave her an impish smile. "You have no desire to see me unclothed?"

"As I said, not right now," she laughed. "But you have no objection to being clean?"

"Of course not, why would I object to that?"

"Good. Then I want to show you how our new shower works."

"Oh, I think I can figure that out, you find the correct water temperature, turn a knob here and there, bathe, and shut the water off when you are done." He said, quite pleased with his deductions.

"And you think you could do that by yourself?"

"Of course I could, I am a grown man."

"Excellent. I want you to take a shower."

"What? I just told you there is no need for me to do so. I wish it and I am clean."

She stepped closer to him and sniffed his clothing and his neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked, indignant.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He heard the amusement in her voice.

"You're smelling me!"

"I think you need a shower."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do." She stepped away from him and they each assumed their battle stance.

With deliberate movement, Carolyn uncrossed her arms, dropping them down into a more pleading gesture, after a moment the Captain relaxed a bit as well and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Daniel, please. It really is a good thing to clean up the normal way when you are corporeal. After all, you always want us to think of you as being more human, and this is a very human thing to do."

The Captain gauged her and her words and knew that she was doing her best to persuade him to her way of thinking. What he said was absolutely true, there was no legitimate reason for him to clean up as she insinuated he needed to do. At worst all he would have to do would be to disappear and return a few seconds later and he would be clean as ever.

He turned from her and paced the length of the room. But he did want his household to think of him as human as possible, and if this would help then perhaps he should learn how to take a shower. And it might feel good; it would be interesting to see how the water felt on his corporeal form. He was agreeable but wasn't about to let Carolyn win this one without a fight, he felt the need to make this challenging for her, after all he couldn't let her believe that he was a pushover for her. He stopped and turned toward her, and gave her a suspicious look.

"Please, for me," she said in her best wheedling voice.

"Well, all right," he muttered at last. "But under certain conditions."

"What conditions?"

"You need to help me with my first shower." He let a small smile touch the corners of his mouth.

"What are you? Eight years old?" she gave him an exasperated look.

"Your choice." He shrugged. "I am fine either way." He made a gesture as if to disappear, but found her hanging onto his arm again.

"All right, fine. If that's what it takes to get you started, I will help."

"Thank you, my dear." He made a gesture and the door to the Master Cabin opened. "Shall we?"

Grumbling, Carolyn led the way out of the door and to the new bathroom, Daniel grinning behind her, though whenever she looked at him, his expression was stern. With another gesture the bathroom door opened before Carolyn got to it, and she led them both in, shutting the door behind them.

Concentrated on the task at hand, she regarded him much as she would her son, Jonathan.

"If you're going to take a shower you need to start by removing your clothes."

"No," he said with a stubborn smile.

"No?" she arched her eyebrow.

"No," he repeated.

"Take off your clothes!" she said loudly.

"My dear, not so loud, the children are awake downstairs." He chuckled. "Do you really want them to hear you making such a request of me?"

"You're such a bastard sometimes!"

"I can be if I so choose," he said agreeably.

"Take off your clothes," she said more quietly.

"No. If you want me to use this modern…shower...then you do the work."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You take off my clothes," he said with a wicked grin.

"Daniel! That isn't what this is about! This is about getting you clean."

"And I have told you that I don't need this. All I have to do is leave and…"

"No, don't do that." She put up her hands and expelled a large sigh of frustration. "So in order for you to take a shower I need to remove your clothes?"

"Yes," he gave her an over sweet smile.

"Even though you can do it in a moment?"

"Yes. You are the one that said I should act more human, so it then follows that if I need to take a shower I need to have my clothes removed in a more traditional manner as well. By you." He arched his eyebrow and gave her a warm look.

"All right," Carolyn agreed, her anger diminishing to be replaced by things she shouldn't be thinking. She had never undressed him, he had always just waved his clothes away, and the thought of slowly undressing him was rather stimulating.

She tried to bite back her traitorous thoughts as Daniel stood patiently and waited for her to begin. She removed his jacket with no further ado and set it aside.

"Can you at least take off your shoes?" she asked.

"That much I'll do," he agreed, and his shoes were gone.

She nodded and looked at him, decided to remove the turtleneck sweater that fit his body so nicely, she indicated that he should raise his arms, and with a smile for her, he did so, dropping them so that she could peel off his shirt. She set that aside and turned to look at him from behind, enjoying the view of his muscular torso, it was all she could do to keep from running her hands over him. Get a grip, she told herself, this is about showing him how to shower.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, turning his head to her.

"No, no problem."

"I have to be totally undressed, don't I?" he grinned at her.

"Yes, damn you," she said, irritated by her own desires as she came around the front of him.

"Trousers next?" he suggested helpfully.

She glared at him and undid his belt in short order, but the fastening on his pants was one that she was unfamiliar with, and as a result, had to struggle with it for a minute, rubbing repeatedly over the fabric of his trousers.

He stood quietly, biting his lip, waiting for her to notice what her inadvertent ministrations were doing to him, to realize what desires she awoke in him. It was all he could do not to groan as she continued to struggle with the fastening. She seemed completely oblivious to his predicament so intent was she on conquering the stubborn fastening.

"There!" she said and smiled at him in triumph as she undid his trousers and they fell to the floor.

"There, indeed," he said in a low voice and her eyes fell to the all too apparent erection beneath the fabric of his boxers.

"Oh," she said and blushed. "I didn't think, Daniel, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be sorry. Perhaps we can make this more interesting than planned? I had not thought about making love to you in the shower, perhaps I should…" He pulled her close and she felt him pushing against her.

That damn fastening. If it hadn't been for that things wouldn't be getting out of hand. Using all of her willpower, she pushed him away, took a deep breath, and removed his boxers. He stepped out of them and looked at her, his fine physique on display for her eyes, his desire for her more than obvious.

"Daniel," she tried to use a calm voice but it came out as a whisper.

"Yes, my love," he looked at her a bedeviling smirk on his face.

"You need to step into the shower."

"All right," he said and did just that.

"Then turn on the water and get it to a temperature that you like."

He fiddled with things for a couple of minutes, and Carolyn watched him play with the water for a minute or two like a small child. When he was ready, he looked back at her waiting for further instruction.

"Now see that lever on top? Pull it up."

"Like this?" The Captain did as instructed and jumped when the spray of water hit him, swearing mildly at being so startled.

Carolyn just laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" he scowled.

"You! It's only water!"

"That's all, is it? All right, I'll show you," he said and stepping out of the shower picked her up, despite her struggling and squirming and hauled her fully clothed into the shower with him. She shrieked in surprise and anger as the water hit her, soaking her completely.

x

Jonathan and Candy sat on the sofa in the living room, dutifully doing their homework while Martha sat in a nearby wing chair, absorbed in her sewing.

He had been hearing noises for a while, footsteps and such, and paid little attention when the shower was turned on, but hearing his mother shriek and then yell at the Captain in anger, he wondered what was going on. He couldn't make out the words but they were probably fighting again. He exchanged a look with Candy, who shrugged, and then looked at Martha who seemed to have tuned out everything but her sewing.

"Martha, what's going on?" Jonathan asked.

"What?" Martha looked at the kids who rolled their eyes toward the ceiling. She stopped and listened and heard the angry murmurings and Captain's laughter from above, along with the sound of a running shower. What in the world?

"What are they doing?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, the shower's running, maybe Mom is showing the Captain how to use the shower," Candy said.

"Why would she do that?" Martha asked.

"Because he's solid some of the time, he has to clean up, doesn't he?"

'But he's not like us, he's a ghost," Martha said.

"Yeah, and ghosts don't need showers," Jonathan said.

"But if he's solid he needs to be clean, doesn't he?" Candy asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Martha admitted. "There may be something to what you say, Candy. When did you talk to your mother about this?"

"Yesterday. She said she would talk to the Captain about it. I guess she must have." She paused. "Mom sounds mad. Is she in the bathroom with him?"

"Well, someone has to show him what to do; he's never had a shower like we have. Though next time he needs help he should talk to me. I can help him out better than Mom, after all we're both men," Jonathan said proudly.

"You're not a man yet, Jonathan. How can you possibly help him?" Candy said dismissing her brother and his suggestion.

"I am so! I can show him how to take a shower!"

"Kids, stop it. I think your Mom is handling things just fine. I'm sure she'll show him everything he needs to know," Martha assured them, trying to put away a million other possibilities that ran through her mind. The two of them weren't to be trusted together; they had already proven that as they could hardly keep their hands off each other.

"I guess," Candy said but looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Do you think they're taking one together?"

"What?" Martha's eyes widened in surprise, Candy was way too smart for her own good.

"Well, I've heard that adults do that sometimes. Do you think he's forgotten how to, well, wash himself? It has been a long time for him." She frowned.

"Yes, that must be why she's helping him," Martha readily agreed, happy to have averted a sexual discussion with the young girl. She would have to talk to Carolyn about her too smart daughter and advise her and the Captain to be more discreet in the future.

"Okay," Candy shrugged and returned to her homework.

When Martha looked over at Jonathan she saw that his interest was already focused on his homework as well. She listened and heard some muffled voices from the bathroom and quietly willed the two of them to show some restraint, otherwise she would have to knowingly go upstairs and get them to behave. At the moment she was not amused.

x

The Captain closed his eyes for just a moment and concentrated on the people in the room below, and then he opened them and stared into the anger in Carolyn's green eyes, and smiled at her.

"Daniel! What in the hell are you doing?" She shrieked, her soaking clothes clinging to her.

"You said you would help me with my shower."

"Yes, but not in it with you. Why did you pull me in?"

"To show me how to use the body wash," he said and raised his eyebrow in expectation.

"And you had to drag me in while I was clothed?"

"Would you have come in here on your own?"

"No," she answered after a long moment.

"Then you see my point." He pulled her close and kissed her, a deep kiss, and she opened her mouth to him. They spent long moments kissing under the shower, until he pressed her against the wall and she remembered that he was still more than aroused.

"My clothes," she whispered.

"Let me help you with them," he said, and began to remove them piece by piece and place them in a pile in the floor until she was as naked as him. They kissed some more, hunger apparent in their movements. When he released her mouth, he began to kiss his way down her neck, and shoulders, until his lips were on her breasts, his tongue teasing her nipples. He kissed his way down to her navel and then dropped to his knees.

"Daniel?" she questioned and then felt him place a finger into her center and begin to rub her in all of the right places. "Oh, honey," she groaned, and leaned back against the shower wall.

"My love, it is pleasing for you?" he questioned, knowing by the expression on her face that she was more than happy at the moment.

Unable to articulate a verbal response due to his actions, she nodded, and moaned as he removed his fingers and placed his mouth on her, tongue reaching her sensitive core and she felt herself twitching as her core built towards climax.

"Daniel," she gasped, as her orgasm overcame her and she would have fallen to her knees had he not been there to support her.

"My love, "he growled in a low voice, and stood up to kiss her again. Dazed, she looked into his blue eyes and felt him still hard against her.

"Please, finish," she said.

"Greedy wench," he kissed her and she felt the smile through the kiss, and ever so gently, he entered her. They both groaned in pleasure, and he took a few moments just to enjoy the feel of being within her once again. Then ever so slowly, everything else forgotten, they began to rock against the shower wall.

Sewing forgotten, Martha was staring at the ceiling, aware that the yelling had ceased a few minutes ago, as had the murmurs. It had been relatively quiet for a few minutes and she thought that maybe they had decided to behave themselves. That's when she heard it, a repeated quiet thumping coming from upstairs. It didn't take her long to figure out what was happening, and she knew she needed to go upstairs and have a word with them before the kids figured out what was going on. That's when she realized how tired she suddenly felt. She looked over and saw that the kids had already fallen asleep on the couch, and it was only 7:30 at night! Her mind quickly put together what was happening, but she was so sleepy that she found herself unable to get out of the chair.

"Blast!" she muttered, and closing her eyes, was soon asleep.

Their rhythm matched each other and they joined as one, their movements in sync, as they bumped against the shower wall. He pulled her tightly to him as he pushed into her with a few erratic thrusts, knowing that they were close. They screamed in unison as their climax overtook them, and they collapsed into one another, breathing heavily as the water continued to fall down on them.

"Oh my God," she said.

"I think I quite like taking a shower," he rumbled, and she swatted him on the chest.

"It's not always going to be like this," she laughed.

"Perhaps not, but I did enjoy it. Now perhaps we should actually wash up?"

"Good idea." She reached for the body wash, poured some in her hand and put her hands on his chest as she began to lather him up. She enjoyed running her hands over him, the muscles in his chest felt so chiseled beneath her hands.

He followed suit and poured some of the body wash in his hands and slowly began to rub it over her abdomen and breasts.

She cleaned his back and playfully bent down and nipped his backside, laughing when he scowled at her.

He turned her around and he washed her back and squeezed her lovely buttocks.

She trailed her hand down and washed his lower abdomen, and inner thighs, watching as he caught his breath. Then she took him in hand and stroked her soapy hand over him, again, and again, and again until she received her desired result. Then she turned him to rinse off, and dropping down on him, allowed her mouth to give him pleasure. He groaned and placed his arm against the wall, his back pressed against it. And unable to help himself, he groaned her name as he felt the very earth shake beneath him as he came hard, her mouth still on him.

It was sometime before they managed to be clean and remove themselves from the shower.

x

Carolyn and Daniel made their way downstairs around 9:00pm and expecting as much, found everyone asleep. Carolyn raised an eyebrow, silently asking if Daniel had put them to sleep while they were otherwise occupied in the shower, and he nodded.

"Kids, Martha, come on wake up."

"Mom?" Candy questioned sleepily.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked.

"You fell asleep, lad. The lot of you must have been very tired," the Captain said, and was surprised to see that Martha was glaring at him.

"I guess," Jonathan mumbled, still sleepy.

"Come on, kids, time for bed," Carolyn said, and the tired children got up, gave their Mom and the Captain a hug and kiss on the cheek and then trooped up the stairs to get ready for bed. They turned to face Martha who had her arms crossed in front of her.

"Martha? Something wrong?" Carolyn queried.

"Can't you two ever leave each other alone?"

"I beg your pardon," the Captain rumbled.

'You should. I've heard of lovesick teenagers but you two are impossible."

"What are you implying?" the Captain asked.

"Do you really need to ask? I mean, in the shower?" she looked from one to the other.

"Martha? Do you really think that Daniel and I would have…in the shower?" Carolyn tried to be indignant, but instead sounded tentative.

"I noticed that you both seemed freshly scrubbed and I know you were showing the good Captain how to use a shower." Her anger seemed to fade and she began to smile. "Did that go well?" she turned to the Captain.

"Very well indeed, Martha," he beamed.

"So you can take a shower by yourself?"

"Of course, I can. I am a quick study."

"And let me guess, you were studying Carolyn's anatomy."

"Martha!" the two voices cried out as one.

Nonplussed, Martha turned a baleful eye on her employer. "And you must have studied the Captain's anatomy."

"Martha!" they said again, torn somewhere between indignation and embarrassment.

"Maybe next time you should schedule your mutual shower earlier in the morning though, I mean we're asleep anyway, a little extra sleep wouldn't hurt us then."

The two regarded her suspiciously, knowing Martha must have more to say.

"And?" Carolyn prompted at last.

"And you know what they say…" Martha allowed a wide smile to spread across her face.

"What do they say?" Carolyn looked at Daniel who shifted uneasily from one foot to another, waiting for Martha's forthcoming witticism.

"Well, you should know. The early bird catches the worm," she finished in a knowing fashion and winked at the two of them.

Carolyn's mouth dropped open in shock and unable to help himself, the Captain began to chuckle. He turned to Carolyn, and spoke in her ear, just loud enough for Martha to hear.

"You do know what she is referring to, don't you my dear? I mean if we were studying each other's anatomy as she suggests…"

"Daniel! Martha!" Carolyn sputtered and found herself unable to say much more, flustered beyond words. "I'm going to tuck the children in bed," she said and turned, stomping up the steps.

"I will be with you in a moment, my dear," he said, still laughing after her. He turned his blue gaze on Martha, his focus intent. "Martha, my dear lady, you are incorrigible."

"Look who's talking, Captain. I mean, really, the shower?"

"It was a new experience for me, Martha, and as you know I'm always open to new adventures."

"Obviously." She appraised him openly. "Any excuse to be with Carolyn would about sum it up, wouldn't it?"

"It would indeed, my dear Martha, it would indeed."

"Try to make it in the morning next time, will you?" she asked.

"I will if I can get my dear Carolyn out of bed," he said.

"Then you'll have to make the coffee."

"Believe me, it will be the least I can do."

"And we would have a pleasant, sunny day?" Martha asked.

"Of course, dear lady." He gave her a contented smile.

After a moment, Martha nodded. "I may have to let you two enjoy your romantic liaisons after all. A raise, paid time off, and now coffee in the mornings, this is working out nicely." She smiled at the Captain, and humming to herself turned away from him, leaving him to stare after her and contemplate just what he and Carolyn were getting themselves into.

X x

_AN: Another installment in this series – please read and review! Comments are the best and thanks for your feedback…it's always appreciated._

_Formatting here makes me crazy - so hard to get even the line breaks to work right!_


End file.
